Tangled Vines and Jungle Blood
by Hatter and Hare Productions
Summary: A series of sentences telling the surprising love story of a lady turned Jungle Woman and a Hunter turned into a man. Jane Porter/John Clayton. Give it a chance, you might like.


**Note: This was based on the idea that Jane would grow more accustomed to the Jungle and had become like Tarzan in that manner, and that Clayton had somehow miraculously survived the fall.**

* * *

**Abandon**

She tore at them with wild fury, unrepentant of the consequences. He swung and roared, a beast in man's skin. They loved in abundance, and destroyed in it too.

**Allow**

"This night," she said, her blue eyes like a river in the moon's light. "Just once."

**Armor  
**

"That 'beast' you pretend to be is merely your shield, your chainmail," she declared to him one day, "the protection against the demands of your conscience and your heart."

**Ash**

She cried as their home floated around them, memories on a morning zephyr. He held her, and promised to build a new one.

**Band**

The gorillas and elephant as the wedding band, she demanded. "What luck." He thought.

**Bail**

"Now, that's what you get for trapping poor, defenseless animals," she scolded as she pulled the bear trap off his leg.

**Beauty**

He had always admired her beauty, tied up in bands and knots, waiting to be unleashed.

**Beckon**

He was always her servant, as she was his.

**Bend**

"Go with the branch!" she laughed, as he fell off the branch for a dozen or so times.

**Bind**

"With this ring," he said, placing the band on her finger, "I bind my soul to yours."

**Blue**

Like the rivers, and the streams, and the sky that she, like a yellow sun, glowed in.

**Books**

She always had her nose in them, and he despised it. She never knew why, until she twisted it out of him one day. Since he was born, Clayton could never understand why the letters always marched backwards.

**Boundaries**

Such things never existed. The jungle was their home now, free of fences, buildings and demands.

**Break**

"I will leave your body for the beasts!" he growled as she snarled with a pale, frenzy in her eyes.

**Burn**

The day she poured a kettle of hot tea in his crouch was the day he found himself feeling the strangest emotions.

**Buttons**

The damn little things never stayed on, until she stitched them in

**Calm**

Often they would stand by the river and listen to the water fall for miles into the world below, and just like the waters their minds would drift into an endless stream of peace and serenity.

**Cage**

"You are a monster, John Clayton!" She screamed at him, "a savage beast that thinks he is better because you can lock others in prison bars!"

**Captain**

"You were a captain in his majesty's army?" she laughed. "Of course," he said, "some of my best days were in the colonials facing savages with just my fists!" She just rolled her eyes. "So that explains your 10 or so stays at a military hospital." He just frowned.

**Cards  
**

They played it, but neither was that proficient, to the point it would best be described as two blind boxers in the same ring.

**Challenge**

"Come on, Clayton," she snarled despite the gun at her head. Her eyes pierced through the night air. "Kill me just like you did Tarzan!"

**Chances**

"You'll lose," she said. "I am not the same young lady you first met at the Port of London!" He laughed cruelly. "Death has not dulled my senses, savage!"

**Chandelier**

They've gone to many parties together, but the first was always the most special one; mostly because it was the only one that involved the other landing on top of the other after swinging off a chandelier. The first dates are always the most important in terms of impressment.

**Cliff**

"So, where would you like to build a new home?" he asked as he showed her the entirety of the jungle, all it valleys and hills and wonderful canopy life, from the top of the cliff by the waterfall. She just pointed down at the earth they were standing on.

**Coat**

"Everything you wear is tailored, dressed to the fit!" she complained. "It's impossible to get anything for you cheaply!"

"I have broad shoulders!" he said.

She suddenly stopped; her face turning from frustration to something more… hungry. "I know…" she said with a wicked little smile.

**Madness**

Tarzan was gone by the time Clayton had put a bullet between his eyes, a flint knife at Jane's throat.

**Compel**

"What drives you to love him, after all he has done to you!" her friend demanded, and exhausted Jane just smiled through tired eyes. "Forgiveness."

**Crew**

"Where did you get such a dreadful lot?" she asked. He looked around, nervously. "I've always known very…shifty sources." He admitted hesitantly.

**Damned**

"Am I cursed to burn forever?" he asked her out of the blue one day. "For the crimes I have done against nature." She held him as he cried and laughed. "God is love... and I love you."

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original ideas.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
